Buried Treasure
by Phantasizer
Summary: A third little interlude with Rarity on the beach. Once again based off a dream I had. Rated MA. All characters are designed to be anthropomorphic.


**Buried Treasure**

It started out as just your average day at the beach, but ended with something spectacular. A few friends and I went to Sandy Shores for a game of Frisbee. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. After we tossed the disc around for a bit, I thought I'd take a walk down the beach to enjoy the view.

That's when I saw her: A curvy gal in a blue micro bikini that was bordering on indecent exposure. She lay on the beach towel, her horn glowing as she levitated the bottle of tanning lotion around herself and rubbed it into her white skin. Her flowing violet mane and tail were straightened, ending with a sexy little curl. As I walked past, I noted her triple-diamond cutie mark and stole a glance at her rather large chest. Those things couldn't possibly be real.

"What are you staring at?" she grumbled as I walked by. Her slight English accent made me shiver excitedly.

"Me?" I replied. "Just enjoying the view."

"Oh, really?" She stood up and and marched over to me. "And what view might that be? You certainly aren't looking at the ocean."

"I've got something much more better looking in front of me."

She peered at me over her aviator shades. "Clearly, someone has never taught you the correct way to talk to a lady."

Suddenly, she grabbed me by the neck of my shirt and dragged me into her tent. She pointed to a red beach towel and I sat down on it. She stood opposite me on a blue towel.

"Look, lady.." I began, but she glared at me again. I shut up and she removed her glasses.

"So, I'm your view? I'm what you like to stare at? You men are all such pigs. Walk by and stare at a lady without even a second thought. We have feelings, you know! But no, you'd much rather just stare at these!"

As she stopped speaking, she reached up and tore her top off. I couldn't help but smile as she shook her chest at me. I could feel the bulge in my pants getting tighter and she didn't miss it.

"I see you're getting aroused. I can fix that immediately."

"Lady, listen, this is all a big overreaction..."

She glared at me for the third time. "If we are going to do this, I can't have you calling me 'lady' all the time. My name is Rarity, and you'll do well to remember it."

I repeated her name in my head, knowing I wouldn't forget a girl this pretty any time soon.

Rarity slid the skimpy bottom half of her swimsuit to her feet and kicked it aside. She knelt down and tugged my swimming shorts to my knees.

"You're certainly a little more well-built than some of the other colts I've done," she remarked as she examined my crotch.

Something about this didn't feel right. Hell yeah, she was a knockout but it was all so fast. I hadn't even gotten her drunk and she was tearing my pants off like a desperate hooker.

"Look, Rarity, aren't you being a little forceful with this? I mean, I don't even know you."

"Forceful?" she exclaimed. "I'm trying to help you. If we do this now, perhaps it will get you to stop objectifying me."

"That doesn't make any..." I started before she angrily cut me off.

"Believe me, it makes perfect sense!"

Without another word, she began rubbing my head with her delicately soft fingers. My fists clenched as I tried to keep from moaning in pleasure. She slid it in her mouth and worked her way up and down the shaft, rolling her tongue around for a little extra kick. I pounded on the ground as I felt myself contact the back of her throat.

She pulled it out and coughed, then laid down on the blue towel, pointing to her pussy.

"Do me!" she said. "Do me now! I want you in me before I lose it!"

"Are you sure?" I asked. I shook my head at such a stupid question. She grabbed my shirt again and pulled me into until her horn was grazing my forehead.

"If you don't fuck me this instant, I will ruin you in ways you can't begin to imagine!" she growled.

I let out an annoyed sigh and got down on all fours. She gave me a twisted smile as I slid into her and began grinding.

"Oh, yes!" she cried. "Yes, yes, yes, yes! Just like that! Harder, deeper, faster, more!"

She wrapped her legs around my torso as I kept working on her. She reached up and pulled my head down for a long kiss. I twitched as she inserted her tongue into my mouth. It was sexy, but at the same time awkward.

_I found myself one crazy-ass bitch._

Her screams became louder and longer as she began to reach her climax. My groin tingled as I felt myself hitting mine. But I had to hold it. She wasn't ready and until that happened neither was I.

"Let it go!" she shouted between breaths. "I want you to release it inside me! I want to feel you explode in me! Aah!"

I did as she commanded and let go. I couldn't help but smile at the feel of releasing my cum into her tight little pussy. I went to pull out but she stuck her hand on my crotch.

"No," she panted. "Leave it in. I want you in me for just a little while longer."

A short silhouette appeared at the flap of the door. I laid down and pressed myself against Rarity, trying to cover her as much as possible. A young filly's voice sounded from outside.

"Sis, are you okay in there? I thought I head you screaming."

"No, Sweetie Belle," Rarity replied. "It's alright. I was, uh, just changing. Go take Apple Bloom and Scootaloo further down the beach and collect some more shells, okay?"

"Great idea, sis! Cutie Mark Crusader Shell Collectors!"

Rarity gazed into my eyes with the same spark of insane passion. She gave me an evil grin as she removed my dick from her. She rolled around onto her chest and revealed her rather round ass to me.

"There," she said. "I want it in my ass now."

"Oh, come on!" I protested. "I could use a bit of a break. I just got done with one and now you want the other?"

For an instant her horn sparked with magic, then a crimson bolt of lightning struck my groin. I still felt tired, but I wanted her. I wanted her so bad that I couldn't say no. I pressed back her cheeks and slowly, gently inserted myself into her ass.

"Aah!" she cried out with a slight waver in her voice. I began working her as hard as before and she began moaning.

"It's been a long time since-ooh-I've had someone there! Slap me! Slap me hard!"

I complied and gave her right cheek a smack. Again, her moans became louder and longer, eventually become shrieks of pleasure as I pounded away at her ass. I felt myself reaching the peak again as her hips began gyrating with mine. In an instant I had an idea of what the spell was that she put on me.

"Cum inside me!" she shrieked. "Do it, do it now! I wanna feel it!"

I couldn't hold back any longer. I released my seed into her tight ass and nearly collapsed. I could feel it dripping out of her ass and down my shaft. The flood felt endless.

As I went to pull out, she held out a hand.

"Wait! Grab me and sit up! It's my turn to work you."

I slid both arms around her sides, groping at her marvelously soft breasts. Indeed, they were quite real. As I sat up she came with me, my dick still lodged tightly within her ass. She spun around to face me and firmly planted her feet on the towel before she began pumping. My eyes rolled back from the ecstatic pleasure as I felt myself release even more. She cried out as she reached her own second peak.

"That's...enough," she panted. "You can...you can pull out now."

As she tried to stand up, I pulled myself free of her. Rarity laid beside me on the towel, her fingers sliding down towards her slicked pussy. She turned her head and smiled at me.

"I had expected that be a lot stranger, but you're very good. Definitely the best sex I've ever had."

I was too tired to reply. All I could do was stare at the ceiling of the tent, my mind still lost in Rarity's sexual ecstasy.


End file.
